Doing it my way
by Jinxy13112
Summary: Why do Cal and Ethan have different surnames? Why are they polar opposites? What happened to make the resent each other so much? A story set leading up to the moment Cal and Ethan appeared on our screens. *Other characters may feature in the future.*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so this is my summer project. Ideas and suggestions are welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed,****I want to improve my writing so that is what it is going to take.**

This is set when Caleb and Ethan were younger and their life leading up to them joining the ED.

* * *

Ethan and Caleb Hardy couldn't be more different from each other, you wouldn't believe they we even related never mind brothers. Caleb was only a year older than Ethan but to see them together you'd think it was the other way around.

Their parents, both doctors, had brought them up together. A good home, a good education and a good family. So why were they so different? Truth was that both brothers we being pushed into their medical career which Ethan loved, he didn't mind. But Cal wasn't so enthusiastic about it and he was making that perfectly clear.

A level exams were quickly approaching and Ethan was studying hard, he knew that these results would get him into the top medical school and give him the best shot possible of becoming a top ED doctor, just like his father. Unlike his brother, Caleb hadn't studied for his exams and he can remember his father's reaction on results day.

"You've let me down, you've let your mother down and you've let yourself down. Why can't you be more like your brother!?" Dave had shouted at him as he threw Cal's results paper in the bin.

Once again Cal was being compared to his younger brother, just because he didn't want to spend every waking hour with his nose in a text book. He made a promise to himself that he would re-sit his exams and go to medical school, away from his family. He was going to go it alone, that would show them.

* * *

"Ready for tomorrow then?" Ethan asked his brother knowing they were both going to be sitting the same exam.

"Of course I am." Cal responded as he concentrated on the TV screen with his games control in his hand.

"Dad won't be happy if you fail again." Ethan felt the need to inform him.

"I don't care what he thinks. I'm only doing it so I can get out this house." He told him throwing the remote down in frustration as a "game over" sign flashed on the screen. "Few months time I will be living it up in the city."

"Oh yeah Caleb." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Let me know how that works out for you."

As Ethan walked out the room Cal shook his head. He was going to show them, he was going to show them all. He was smart too, he could do it if he wanted to, he didn't need parents and he certainly didn't need their money or their help.

* * *

_**This chapter is published without a BETA reader as it is not sorted out yet. Expect the next few chapters to be better. I hope this sets the story, I found it quite hard to write.**_

Big thank you to everyone who suggested ideas and a special thank you to justemilyhere my soon-to-be BETA and who also suggested this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Exam day came for the boys and both were feeling equally nervous. This was Ethan's chance to show what he knew and put those hours and studying to good use, he just hoped he could keep his cool in the exam room. Cal knew this was his last chance to prove he could do it. He'd grown to the idea of medicine, after all it was what he was brought up around, but he wanted to do it his way and that was what was going to get him through the next few hours.

Once the exam was over with both boy's came out of the room with smiles on their faces, feeling quietly confident.

"That was easy." Beamed Cal.

"If I'm not mistaken you said that last time, and look what happened." Ethan commented. "Although I do have to agree I found it simple enough."

Listening to his brother Cal rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait to just get away from all of this.

…

Back at home and the family had enjoyed a meal around the table cooked by Julie, the boys' mum, and were now having a drink and talking about the future.

"So Ethan, I've put your name down on the list in my department for your first rotation." David informed his youngest son. "I don't want any big-headed know-it-all messing up your first year. You're going to be the best of the best."

"Thanks Dad." Ethan grinned happy that he had a secure place ready and waiting for him when the time came.

"Bit premature don't you think?" Cal piped up. "I mean we haven't even had results yet, and there is every chance he could have failed."

"You see, that is why I have given Ethan the position and not you Caleb. I know he will pass with flying colours. You on the other hand." Dave shrugged slightly. "Not so reliable."

"Dave.." Julie spoke shocked at how blunt he was being. "Caleb tried his best the first time and he had tried his best this time. He has every chance of passing too."

"Yes, well we will see dear." He responded with a slight smirk towards Ethan.

"Wait a minute!" Caleb started angrily. "Just because I maybe didn't do as well as I should have doesn't mean I am going to be any less of a doctor than Ethan! If anything I should have that position because I'm older!"

"Caleb no.." Julie sighed not wanting another row.

"No mum, it's not fair," He shook his head before looking back towards his father. "You treat me like crap because I'm not an A* student! I could never measure up to your favourite son could I!? Call yourself a father? That's a joke!"

Dave stood up from his seat and swung for Caleb his fist colliding with his face with a loud crack. Ethan and Julie stared at the pair of them in shock.

Cal shook his head giving his father a disgusted look before turning an heading upstairs.

**So there is chapter 2, hope you like it. It is still just getting into the main story, I do have plans now for whats going to happen. I found this hard to write for various reasons one of which being that there was quite a bit of speech involved and thats not my strong point at all.**

Updates are going to be weekly (ish) from now on, hopefully chapters will be longer too. Reviews = Motivation = Biigger better and faster updates. Constructive criticism welcome.

**J x  
**


	3. AN

I'm sorry to say that I don't think I will be continuing with this, basically because I can't think of ideas that i think are good enough and I'm not a very good writer anyway.

If anyone would like to continue this, get in touch and we can sort it :)

Sorry guys.

J x


End file.
